


Experiment

by SeparationBoundary



Series: Give and Take [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Bondage, Drabble, M/M, Sensory Deprivation, Torture, my first drabble!, no real porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 06:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeparationBoundary/pseuds/SeparationBoundary
Summary: Chrollo's being a bit of a mad scientist ... with Feitan's gorgeous body.





	Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> OK, my first ever drabble!

Drabble

 

“Chrollo, you naughty thing!  What are you up to?”

Chrollo looked up from his book and smiled at the red-headed magician.

“Just conducting an experiment.”

Hisoka looked at the form on the hotel bed.  It was Feitan; completely naked, stretched out, limbs bound to the four corners of the bed, gagged, and blindfolded.  He sported a firm erection.

“Fei, darling,” Hisoka purred, “That is a good look on you!”

“He can’t hear you,” Chrollo said and pointed to the side of his own head.  Hisoka spotted the ear plugs in Feitan’s ears.

“No beating? No cutting?  Just sensory deprivation?”

Chrollo nodded.

“So how’s he doing?” the taller man asked, circling around the bed to take in all the angles.  There wasn’t a mark on Feitan’s muscular body except for under the cuffs where it was chafed raw.

“I’ve never seen Fei succumb to torture,”  Chrollo said.

“Mmm … how long has he been here?”

“Two days”

“ _ Two days?! _ ”

Chrollo nodded.

“Has he been hard for two days?”

“It comes and goes.  I think he’s fantasizing,”

Indeed, the small thief was lying quietly but his fingers twitched periodically and his mouth moved every now and then.

Hisoka cocked his head,

“Do you think he’s killing or fucking?”

Chrollo shrugged,

“Probably a bit of both,”

Feitan, who could of course sense Hisoka by his nen, turned his head slightly in the magician’s direction.  Feitan did  _ not _ like Hisoka.

The magician put one long nailed finger to his lip,

“You’re going to fuck him at some point, I assume?”

Chrollo gave a slight bow, 

“Of course”

“I could help with that, you know,”

Chrollo laughed, 

“Ah, no my dear, but thank you.”  Chrollo looked with undisguised lust at the lean pale figure on the bed, “I plan on getting deliciously fucked in various positions and several times by tomorrow.” Chrollo unconsciously swiped a hand over one nipple and down his belly. “That’s his revenge,”

“You torture him then he gets to fuck Danchou into the bed?” Hisoka asked, “Sounds like our darling Feitan’s idea of a challenge.”

“God, I hope so,” Chrollo said, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> As always thank you for reading!  
> Should I do more drabbles or stick to regular length stuff? Shoot me a comment and tell me what you think!


End file.
